The Life of Bridgett O'Connor
by PerfectSymetry
Summary: All 7th years are called back. When a new student arrives can Hogwarts handle her? What are her secrets that not even her closest friends know? Follow Bridget through her 7th with the Golden Trio. I have brought back al my fav charactors. RWOC4afriend
1. Something New

Chapter 1- Something New

Bridgett sighed looking out the window, 'A new school, again.' After the war against Voldemort had ended It was required all students pulled out of school would be required to attend one more year regardless if you were to have graduated. Bridgett had prayed she won't have to go back but she had gotten her letter and her parents had forced her to go back. To make it worse he parents had moved again.

It wasn't so bad at first, the moving, originally it was only because her parents were so good at auror and everyone wanted them. They had stayed the longest in America that was where Bridgett was born and spent the first three years of school at. Even though she had stayed in the same school her parents had moved all over the states. Then they moved to Bulgaria and had enrolled Bridgett into Drumstrangs, that's when the trouble really started. Drumstrang had been a tough school girls normally didn't enroll there but because of who her parents were they were more than welcomed to have Bridgett at least the faculty was. It was there that Bridgett had developed an attitude as her parents called it, to Bridgett it was toughness. She began getting into fights and back talking to the teachers. Soon it was thought best to transfer Bridgett plus her parents had gotten a good offer in France, so Bridgett was enrolled into Bouxbatons. That year had been torture to Bridgett all the girls obsessing over how they look and how to get a guy to notice them. It wasn't that Bridgett didn't care about her looks or guys, she did she just didn't like to obsess over them. The drawing line on that school was when Bridgett had set a girls hair on fire because she had called her guy in disguise, of course Bridgett couldn't stop there she proceeded to then pulverize the girl blooding her face to the point the other girl were fainting form the sight. The last place she had gone to school was Irishmans, which had been the best out of all the schools. She had made a great circle of friends, but sadly for her parents she still got into plenty of fights and her teachers till complained about her mouth and behavior in class. Then the war had officially started and Bridgett had been pulled from her 7th year. Now she was off to what was it called oh yah Hogwarts.

'Man being the new kid stinks' she slammed her head against the seat cousin. She thought back to every other school she started, how long would it be before her first detention? Looking back out the window she started at her reflection. Her hair was a dark mahogany brown cut short around the shoulders, she had army green eyes and full red lips. She was bout 5'5" and slim with decent curves. This was Bridgett's natural appearance, yes she was a metaphorous. How long before that got out and started rumors. 'Does this train ever leave the station?' Bridgett thought indignantly. Suddenly her compartment door flew opened.

"Oh" a boy stood looking at her. He was tall about 6'3" freckles, blue eyes and vibrant read hair. "Excuse me is anyone else sitting here?" he asked his voice a rich deep sound.

"No" Bridgett shook her head calmly, but inside she was raving 'Oh my gosh he is HOTT! Where was he when I went to Bouxbatons?'

His voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Mind if me and my friends sit here then?"

"No come on in" she smiled shyly 'Oh I hate it when I'm so she around hott guys. Why can't I be my usually "cheerful" self?'

"Oi Harry, Hermione, Ginny I got us a compartment." Then sliding his trunk up top he flopped down opposite of Bridgett. Bridgett could help but follow his every move. So that when he sat down she lazily looked out the window while thinking 'OH man oh man oh man oh man.' "So you a first year or something I don't remember you being her before?" he asked.

Bridgett snapped her gaze back to him. The boy leaned back in his seat his face completely white. "Are you insinuating I look like a child?" she asked icily. Before he could dig himself deeper into the hole the rest of his friends came in. The boy obviously Harry had shaggy black hair, (etc. etc you've read the books and seen the movies you don't need me explaining it again to you). 'Not bad looking but obviously out of reach' Bridgett concluded seeing him life the young red heads trunk and wraps his arms around her waist as they sat down. The other girl with the bushy hair had the look of intelligence about her. 'I like her she looks like me quiet shy yet feisty. The other one I think is totally like me unafraid to speak her mind and stand up for herself.'

Once everyone was settled Harry look at the red haired boy "Ron you ok? You look like Voldemort rose from the dead."

The boy, Ron, opened his mouth like a fish a couple of times then managed to whisper "I think he has." Bridgett glare turned into a fiery scowl that made Ron Practically melt into the seat. The other three just laughed.

"Please forgive Ronald he doesn't know what he 's saying so if he's made a stupid comment, ignore it. I'm Hermione Granger and you are?" The one with the bushy hair smiled at Bridgett. Bridgett smiled back settling into her seat and shaking Hermione's had.

'Maybe I'll try taking the straight and narrow this year it could be fun' she thought then out loud "Bridgett, Bridgett O'Conner." Then turning to the red head she smiled "Then at makes you Ginny."

Ginny laughed "I like her she listens to everything that's said." Soon everyone was talking about summers and Bridgett happily relaxed. Through the most of the Train ride Bridgett refused to look at Ron who as content on ignoring her. Glancing out the window Bridgett spaced out as Hermione went into detail about finding her parents and restoring their memories. Bridgett's eyes landed on her face 'It looks so plain. Maybe some freckles across my nose and mole at the corner of my eye. Oh yah now that looks sexy.'

"Oh my goodness you're a metamorphous aren't you?" Ginny exclaimed causing Bridgett to jump.

'Oh great here come the your weird remarks and the constant asking can you do this.'

"That is so cool!"

Bridgett whipped her head around to the group and saw that everyone was smiling at her. "Your not jealous or something?" Bridgett asked. All shook their heads.

"No way we have a good fried who is a metamorphous" Hermione explained.

"I don't mean to pry but what level is she?" Everyone look confused, sighing Bridgett explained "What is the extent of her ability?"

Hermione seemed to catch on and replied "She can change her hair, eyes, and facial features."

"Ah a level two not bad."

"What are you?"

"A level one" Bridgett muttered, there were hardly any level ones any more, "There is hardly a difference except Level ones can change their height and weight if wanted. Now don't go thinking I'm ugly and trying to hide it. This is my natural appearance minus my freckles. I actually don't go change much except my heir because…" was she really about to say that in front of them?

"You don't want people thinking you're a freak or super amazing. Its easier being normal than being different." Harry supplied.

"Yah" Bridgett nodded glad someone finally understood what it was like being different.

"Don't worry" Ginny smiled "I don't expect to much supperness from you. Besides it can't be as bad as being the chosen one like Harry was." Bridgett nodded finally remembering where she had seen Harry before he was in all the newspapers for killing Voldemort.

"Neither do I" Hermione glanced at her watch and suddenly jumped up. "Ron we have to hurry the Heads meeting starts in five minuets. See you guys later." Hermione turned to leave

"Can I go with you?" Bridget stopped her.

Hermione turned around "Why?"

"I apparently was made a prefect and I don't know where the apartment is." Bridgett smiled.

"Of course you can! I show you the ropes even. I was a Prefect as well come on. By the way what year are you?"

"7th year." Bridgett silently prayed Hermione won't ask why a returning 7th year was a prefect.

In stead Hermione beamed "Me too. Maybe we could be…"

"Friends?" Bridget finished. Both girls linked arms and began whispering about who they were and what classes they were taking. Leaving Ron to follow thinking 'Man if she wasn't so evil she'd be hott.'


	2. Transformations and Sorting

Chapter 2- Transformations and Sorting

Bridgett lazily looked around the compartment. It was just like the other Prefect meetings she had been to not much had changed. Glancing at the faces around her she saw some she liked and some she just hated. There was this one slime ball with bleach blond hair which Bridgett swears could glow in the dark. With him he had two idiotic looking goons that by the looks of them all they cared about was their stomachs. 'They look like their in my year. Probably part of the 'Second Chance' program trying to straiten them out and make them into good citizens.' Bridgett rolled her eyes and continued looking around the compartment. When nothing else interested her she glanced back the slim ball and found him eyeing her like a piece of meat. Bridgett scowled at him, but it didn't seem to phase him he just winked at her and wiggled his eye brows. For a second Bridgett lost control of her feelings and let her eyes turn red in anger. Quickly before anyone else could notice she changed them back. 'At least the slime ball had gotten a scare' she smirked as he repositioned himself behind the two goons and was listening intently to the Headmistress McGonagall.

"Thank you all for coming. You may return to your compartments. Ms O'Conner could you place stay."

"I'll wait for you" Hermione whispered walking past. When everyone was gone Bridgett look at the Headmistress.

"Now Bridgett I realize that you have had a rough past. Now were giving you a chance to start over take it. I see you've made a friend at least in Ms Granger, she is a good person to have. Also feel free to express yourself with you metamorphous just don't let it get out of hand."

Bridgett put on her best good girl face and smiled "Yes Headmistress."

"Very good, now run along."

Bridgett waited till she had closed the door before rolling her eyes "Shows how much you know."

"What?" Hermione asked coming up form the trolley near by.

"Nothing lets head back." They started off and had just reach the car with their compartment on it when the slime ball appeared. "What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked annoyed.

"Just to see who this beauty is and why she would be hanging around a Mudblood like you." He asked once more eyeing Bridgett.

"Why I…" Bridgett put a hand on Hermione's arm.

"Don't worry Mi. Its obvious he's desperate don't make it worse on him." Malfoy jaw dropped then he once more smirked.

"Feisty and Beautiful why don't we get together sometime?"

Bridgett looked at him through her eyelashes. "How about tonight while the moon is at its fullest?" Malfoy nudged on of his goons and mutter something about told you so Crabe and go get our money from Goyle. Crabe nodded and opened the compartment door wide letting sunlight fill the ally. "AHHHH" Bridgett screamed and grasped her arm. "Close the door please get ride of the sunlight." Suddenly Malfoy looked uneasy, like most pure blood families he had a very strong belief in vampires were real (which of course they are their just on in this story).

"What's wrong with the sunlight?" He asked. Bridgett's hair was in her face. Slowly she looked up and Malfoy nearly fainted right there. For her eyes were now a deep red, her skin a pasty white, and where her teeth had at one time fit into her mouth two fangs now stood out. "Because it burns me. Only the moonlight may touch my skin."

Malfoy's face lost all color and all his friends began running back to the compartment locking Malfoy out. Screaming like a girl Malfoy began running to the next car.

Hermione began laughing uncontrollable "That was so…did you see his face…" Bridgett joined in looking normal again. Walking into their compartment they proceeded to tell the others what had occurred. Finally the train arrived and everyone went into the castle. Of course Bridgett had to sit with the midgets in the boats. She was half tempted to just swim the rest of the way to get away from the constant Ooohs and Awes. Finally they reached the doors to the Great Hall, where a short plump Professor meat them.

"My name is Professor Sprout and when you walk through these doors I'm going to read your names then sort you into your houses. Alright Follow me, oh Bridgett dear please lead the line. We are going to read your name first since your not a first year." Bridgett smiled sweetly until the Professors back was turned then she scowled.

"Hey your not wearing proper school uniform." One of the first years behind Bridgett piped up as the doors opened.

"When you're my age rules don't matter, midget. Oh by the way remind me that what ever house your in to dock 50 points for being to short." Bridgett commented looking strait ahead and walking down the alley. The first year stuck her tongue out at her then quickly put two other girls between them. Bridgett shrugged her shoulders it was true she wasn't wearing proper school uniform. Instead of the tradition white blouse and black skirt she had on some black jeans, and a sweet black Tinkerbell tee shirt that didn't look bad with the black robe she had to wear to show what house she was in. Bridgett wasn't Goth or emo but black was a tough color and made her look good especially when, she paused a second to decide. 'Yeah might as well do it now rather than later' with that she changed her hair to a raven black with light purple highlights. Passing Hermione and Ginny she way them giver her two thumbs up and mouth "wicked sweet." Smiling Bridgett quickly threw her hair into a messy bun and walked up to the stool. Professor Sprout was eyeing her with caution but with a nod from McGonagall she smiled and placed the sorting hat on Bridgett's head.

"Humm" the Sorting hat started like always "Strong, Courageous Loyal all excellent Gryffindor qualities, but I also sense attitude slyness good slither in Qualities. Yet a clever mind sharp wits, Ravenclaw. I wonder where to put you?" The sorting hat scrunched its face.

"How about some help" Bridgett lazily looked at the ceiling "put me in Hufflepuff and I might just rip out a couple of seams. Put me in Ravenclaw and I will confuse your mind so much you won't recall whether Slytherine is a swamp or Gryffindor the Headmaster. Lastly if you so much as even mention putting me in Slytherine again I will personally see to your burning the minuet you leave me head." Bridgett let her eyes glance over at her new friends.

"Ah something I missed the first time Kindness, romance, and a sharp tongue. There is no doubt where to put you." Bridget held her breath 'Please just let me with my friends.' "Gryffindor!" Bridgett sighed and jumped off the stool "thank you" she whispered setting the hat gently on the stool. Turning around she set her face into a smirk and walked over to Hermione and Ginny.

"Alright!" Ginny slapped her back and Hermione just hugged her. The rest of the sorting both girls filled Bridgett in on the low down of all the Professors and hidden corridors in Hogwarts. When the food appeared Bridgett loaded her plate with food.

"Whoa You are going to eat all that?" Ron said seeing her plate almost as full as his.

"This is light. Where I lived you ate light Breakfast and lunches and heavily at dinner. The work was hard so we eat allot to keep up our strength" Bridgett looked right at Ron "I've had to cut back because I don't work as much any more but my metabolism still works in over load."

Ron's jaw dropped "Are you serious?"

"That's it" Bridgett scowled "I'll eat else where." Grabbing her plate Bridget stormed out of the Great Hall. Hermione and Ginny followed shooting Ron evil looks. Ron turned to Harry

"What did I say?" Harry just shook his head

"I thinks its an unsaid rule NEVER talk about what a girl eats to her or mention her weight." All boys around them nodded their agreement.


	3. Ferrets and Friends

Chapter 3 Fiends and Ferrets

Chapter 3 Fiends and Ferrets

Smiling Bridgett secretly thanked Ron for being so dumb. Holding out the apple she had Bridgett waited as a unicorn slowly walked up to her and began nibbling. 'He's so cute when he's back up in a corner' Bridgett chuckled remembering Ron's face when she had stormed out.

"I don't believe it" Hermione's voice sounded behind Bridgett. Remaining calm the best she could Bridgett turned her head. Ginny and Hermione stared in wonder at the beautiful beast now making its way towards them. Bridgett gently tossed an apple towards each of girl.

"Just relax and let him. Don't jerk away or move suddenly he's a very gentle creature. By the way his name is Moonrunner." Bending down Bridgett began tossing some of the meat into the forest. Slowly a snow leopard appeared. "This big beastie is Jasper and this" she stroked the head of a giant grizzly bear gulping down the rest of the food "is Louis. They go everywhere with me." Bridgett chuckled as Louis began nuzzling Ginny's pockets looking for sweets and Moonrunner practically knocked Hermione down looking for them. "They normally don't take to people so quickly but I guess your personality match to a perfect tee." Realizing that they didn't have any treats tonight the three animals blended once more into the darkness.

When they could no longer see them any more Bridgett face became serious "You can't say anything about them. If they were found out I would be forced to send them away. Their some of my closest friends and have been with me through the war."

Ginny finally shook herself and smiled at Bridgett "As long as we can help take care of them secrets safe with us. Besides don't want to ruin your tough act do we?" Hermione just nodded still looking into the forest for one last glimpse at the magnificent animals.

Bridgett lightly punched her in the arm "Come one Mi, let's get back inside." Linking arms with Hermione in the middle Ginny and Bridgett pulled her back inside teasing her all the way. Heading into the common room Bridgett couldn't help but pause "This is amazing!" Maybe she could settle into the school and not cause too much trouble.

Hermione quickly checked the bulletin board "Bridge you got the 9-12 shift on the 7th floor and I got the 13-3. That's great you can wake me up when you get back. Thank goodness I ate having to repair my alarm clock every time I have that shift."

Ginny suddenly began running to the stairs "Come on they put all 7th years together I think we're in the same room." Bridgett ran to catch up with Hermione right on her heels.

Finally reaching her Bridgett found Ginny pumping her fist in the air. Reading the names on the door Bridgett saw her, Ginny, and Hermione were in the same room with another girl. "Who is this Lavender Brown character?"

Ginny rolled her eyes "she's a flake. Dated Ron back in 6th year and still hasn't really gotten over it. Man she was annoying." Bridgett nodded filing the information away. Casting a glance at Hermione she noticed a slight scowl on her face 'I wonder if maybe she likes him?' Pushing the idea to the back of her mind Bridgett opened the door and ventured inside. Instantly she liked the room with its big windows and canopy beds. 'I don't know why but I seriously am in love with this school.' Finding her trunk Bridgett opened it and began preparing for tomorrow. By the sounds of Hermione and Ginny were doing the same thing. Pulling out her black messenger bag she filled it with her books, ink bottles, quills, parchment and a short story called 'The Wizard of Oz.' Then standing back Bridgett wavered her wand and sent her cloths into their designated drawers. Bending over her trunk once more she checked the last of her stuff. Then firmly closed the lid and locked. Hopping into her bed Bridgett pulled the curtains closed.

"Bridge you know we're all girls. You don't have to hide behind your curtains." Hermione teased.

Slipping out of her bed Bridgett put her dirty clothes in the hamper shrugging her shoulders. "Old habits die hard" was her curt reply before getting back in bed and closing the curtain completely. Laying back Bridgett sighed she wished she could tell Gin and Mi the real reason but they won't understand. Rolling over Bridgett closed her eyes and fell into a sleep. Somewhere around three in the morning Bridgett awoke for the 10th time that night.

"Alright who is that" she barked sticking her head out of the curtains.

"Lavender" was Ginny's sleepy reply but it could hardly be hear d over the snores.

"Does she always snore like a trucker with a cold?"

"Ya but you get used to it after a while." Hermione yawned.

"Well not me" Bridgett jumped out of bed and headed over to Lavender's bed picking up her wand on the way. Suddenly Lavender's snores stopped. Hermione and Ginny stuck their heads out of their curtains.

"What did you do?" Ginny demanded.

"I suffocated her with a pillow" was the calm replay as Bridgett got back into her bed.

"WHAT!" Panic filled Hermione's voice.

"Just kidding Mi I just silenced her but don't wake her up or it will wear off."

Hermione and Ginny exchanged a glance. "I think I'm going to really Bridgett." Ginny smiled.

"She reminds of another you/Ron/Harry/Fred/George all in one person" Hermione shuddered "Lord help us all." Bridgett chuckled; at least she had made honest friends.

The next morning Bridgett was up and in the Great hall just as the food appeared. Which was really early even McGonagall wasn't up yet. Eating her 2 eggs, a piece of bacon, and 2 pancakes Bridgett watched the other students file in. Already Bridgett had gotten a good feel of most of the students just seeing them interact with their friends. Studding her fellow Gryffindors, she noticed two misfits.

One Dean Thomas, that's what the girl next to him shouted when he tried kissing her, was probably what Bridgett would call a 'lady killer', boys who went after every female in sight and could careless if he could steal a kiss or not.

The other Seamus Finnegan, as the girls next to her whispered with a sigh, was what she would call a 'lady's man.' Her word for a boy who just attracts girls to him but looks for commitment before kisses, but by the looks of him he still enjoyed having two or three girls leaning on him. Bridgett rolled her eyes; if she wasn't a girl those two would defiantly make a couple of cool friends. Looking to the doors Bridgett waved as her friends and Ron walked in. 'I wonder if maybe I should be nicer to him. I mean he is hott' Bridgett snorted 'Nah probably thinks I'm a creep anyway.' Sliding in around her they began eating. Bridgett let her eyes wonder a little and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked he always was the first to pick up on people feeling. Bridgett shrugged and jerked her head slightly to her right where Malfoy was making hi way toward them. The whole group slouched over their food and put a hand over their eyes. Bridgett swung around in her seat and stretched her legs across the aisle. With it still warm out she had decided to wear a pair of dark blue jean shorts and a button up the front pink tank. Her hair was black with hot pink highlights to match her shirt. Malfoy stopped and let his eyes travel up and down Bridgett's legs.

"Oh fine like lamb chops." He licked his lips in both hunger and lust.

"Uh Rodent my eyes are up here so find them." Malfoy let his eyes take their time to reach hers witch had turned to an icy blue and looked cold enough to freeze. "What do you want ferret?"

"Ah my viperous honey I want you of course. I understand now you're a metamorphous and just fooling yesterday. What do you say you and me?"

Bridgett scoffed and stood up walking past Malfoy, who turned to watch her go but was disappointed to only see her cape billowing out behind her. Once out of the Great Hall, Bridgett coughed a couple of times and rubbed her arms. The look in is eyes made her skin crawl and fell as though he was undressing her with his mind. 'It almost reminds of… No I won't think of him.' Shuddering once more she continued on to the dungeons.


	4. Potions Class

Chapter 4 Potions Class

Chapter 4 Potions Class

Pulling out her book Bridgett was soon lost in the story and didn't hear Hermione slide in next to her. "What are you reading?"

Startled Bridgett tried stuffing her book back into her bag "Nothing just a book called Bloodline it's about vampires that are dark and twisted..."

"And green covered with a yellow brick road on it?" Hermione interrupted with a half smile "I liked that book too, one of my favorite muggle stories."

"I just picked this one up to read. My favorites up in my trunk still" Bridgett muttered as students began filing in. Snape did his usual amazing entrance by slamming the door and wrapping his cloak around him like a vampire. "Dude he would look so sweet with fangs" Bridgett whispered only loud enough for Hermione to hear. Hermione began coughing violently trying not to laugh.

"Ms Granger are you going to continue interrupting my class or stop you annoying hacking?"

"Sorry Professor."

"Good, now I will pair you up into lab partner that will last until I choose to change them. Potter and Malfoy…"Bridgett zoned out only listening for her name. "O'Connor and Weasley." Bridgett dropped her quill she was holding and quickly grabbed her ink bottle before it fell. Snape gave her a stare then continued reading, smiling slightly glad to have made yet another student's life completely miserable. Hermione gave her an encouraging smile and gathered her stuff to sit next to Zamboni. Repositioning her ink bottle Bridgett waited as Ron slide in next to her.

"Hi" he whispered getting his stuff set up. Bridgett grunted and viciously glared at Snape. "Look Bridgett I know I've been a jerk ever since we meet and I'm sorry." Bridgett glanced at him and noticed he wasn't looking at her, something that boys seem to do when they telling the truth. Sighing she turned her face to look at him.

"I'm won't deny you were a jerk, but I can understand" she shifted slightly "I'm not exactly the easiest person to get along with."

It was Ron's turn to glance at her. He noticed she was sheepishly tugging at invisible strings on her robes. "Tell me about it" he joked then smiling he stuck out his hand "Lets start over, I'm Ron Weasley. I'm friends with Harry and Hermione, and Ginny's my little sister."

"And I'm Bridgett O'Connor. I'm Friends with Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. I may be a girl but I'm too tough to act like one and to mischievous to not try once in a while." Ron Chuckled at the statement.

"Mr. Weasley are you going to sit there talking all day or show Ms. Connor where to obtain the ingredients for the potions you're supposed to have done by the end of the class." Snape's cold voice interrupted. Ron practically jumped out of his chair and grabbed the necessary ingredients. Bridgett looked at the board. 'A sleeping drought, pah I can make that in my sleep' Bridgett thought reading the direction quickly just to be sure of no catches. When Ron returned, Bridgett gave him a knife and cutting board. "Listen here I'm actually quite good at potions if you do as I say we can be done in no time. Can your male pride deal with that?"

Ron sat for a second just staring then smiled "I don't care a long as I get and O in the end. Lead the way caption." Bridgett began mixing while giving detailed instructions to Ron. Before long the potion was the desired violet color and was completely odorless. Filling up three vials Bridgett took them up to Snape. Placing one vile on his desk she hid the other two in her pocket. Snape picked up the vile and sneered at it.

"This can no be right Ms. O'Connor, the potion requires at least the whole class to brew."

"Professor it doesn't take that long if you add the toad spit and pixie wings at the beginning and separately boil the lizard tongue and bezoars. It not only decreases mixing time but allows the potions to last twice as long with out losing power."

Snape eyed the potion again and back to Bridgett. "Very well Ms. Connor I'll accept your potion but is you continue producing such results I will grade them extra harder." Bridget shrugged and went back to her seat. Ron had finished cleaning up and was lazing in his chair. Bridgett sat down still muttering about the "insufferable git just because I might be better at potion than him he has to grade e differently. Idiot!" She threw her stuff into her bag and sat back in her seat her hiking boats sticking predominately out from under her desk.

"Trust me it only gets worse" Ron yawned then smiled "look at Mione, she' in such a tizzy that someone has finally beat her at making a potion. Where did you learn that anyway?"

"I always had a natural talent. So back in my old schools they had in advance potions by my 5th, you know the class for 7th years only. After that they basically had me apprenticing to the best potion maker in the world. This course is going to be nothing." Bridget replied still glaring at Snape, Ron watched as her hair slowly begin turning into a dark red with accenting purple tips.

Eventually Snape walked up to them "Ms O'Connor Mr. Weasley you are excused from class you potion was…" Snape winced "Effective." Bridgett didn't bother thanking Snape just grabbed her bag and walked out.

"Bridgett wait up" turning she saw Ron jogging up to her. "You want to hang out till next class?" He said breathing slightly heavily.

Bridgett was taken back, no had ever really wanted to just hang out with her at the other schools then again she never gave them a chance either. "Sure, where are we going to go?"

"Well we could hang out in Gryffindor common room or up at the astronomy tower, or Hegrids Hut." Ron ticked off the places on is hand.

Bridgett thought about it for a minuet "Well I haven't been to Hegrids Hut let's go there. I have astronomy later so I'll see that then."

"Cool" Ron held the door to the grounds opened "You'll like it, but don't be to hard on him. Hegrids sensitive."

Bridgett whipped around "What's that supposed to mean!?"


	5. Circle of Friends

Chapter 5- A Circle of Friends

Bridgett inwardly groaned 'I've got to stop getting defensive, but he did call me insensitive.'

Ron continued walking "Just what I said he's sensitive."

Bridgett scoffed and ran to catch up with him "I'm not unintelligent I know when to be sensitive. I'm just insensitive to people who annoy me or are huge gits."

"Are you implying I am annoying to you or that I'm a huge git?" Ron flashed a short glare at her.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"You are both annoying and a huge git."

"Well since were on the subject of what people are I'll have you know your not all Ms Amazing. I heard what you said to a little first year Hufflepuff at the opening feast. Their just kids you know they want to follow the rules and survive school."

Bridgett glared at Ron and noticed the corners of his mouth twitching. 'If he wants to play the insult game then I have no choice but to join in. I love this game' "Well what was I supposed to do I'm a Prefect I have to make sure those little midgets don't get out of line. Your no better sitting there and brainwashing the poor things till they don't know the difference between doing errons for you and being your slaves." Now Ron was biting his lip not to smile Bridgett smirked slightly. For the rest of walk they continued trading insults back and forth.

They were still at it when Hegrids opened the door saying "Ron how good to see ya and ya brought a friend. Come in Come in." Ron entered and flopped into a chair Bridgett entered more slowly smiling slightly at Ron's carefree boyish ways.

'He's almost like a kid, it's cute. What am I saying?' Bridgett pointedly began looking around the cabin. "Is that an 857 Double Arrow Crossbow?" She gasped walking over to a crossbow hanging from the ceiling.

"Yep got it cheep too. Won it off a stranger in a poker game. You like crossbows?" Hegrid beamed at Bridgett who blushed slightly.

"My father and I collect weapons." For the rest of the visit Bridgett and Hegrid talked about everything from weapons to hunting to dogs. Fang especially took a liking to Bridgett.

Ron gave a lopsided smile 'She's so relaxed and gentle. It's only tough on the outside, like a rose wait why am I comparing her to a rose?' He quickly glanced at his watch to cover his blushed. "Sorry Hegrid" He said jumping up "But class starts in 10 mins. We got to run." Quickly grabbing their stuff both ran back to the castle.

The rest of the day went by and Bridgett soon found herself sitting in astronomy. The teacher had been droning on for a half hour explaining how stars were formed. Bridgett let her mind wonder, dinner had been pleasant her and Ginny gossiped about random things and Hermione had criticized them about it. To make up for annoying Hermione Bridgett engaged her in an intensive conversation on homework and up coming tests. Then in Study Hall she had finally gotten the chance to talk to Dean and Seamus. More like they had finally gotten a chance to talk to her. It was entertaining; Dean attempted to seduce Bridgett while Seamus attempted to save her. After assuring the two that they were the worst flirts since Bill Clinton, a joke they sadly didn't get, Bridgett asked them what the did in their spare time. She was surprised to learn that they enjoyed pranking and doing their homework. Pretty soon the trio found that they might as well have been in the same family and a bond was formed right there between them. Bridgett had been right in her presumption that they would make two really great friends, of course she eventually had to punch Dean in the thigh when he attempted to place his arm around her. Sighing she returned her attention back to the teacher muttering 'This is bloody ridiculous.'

One of the students turned around he was a Ravenclaw "Just be thankful he covers it all in one day. It takes thousands of years to create a real star. We are actually losing out on some very excellent knowledge here."

When the kid's back was turned once more Bridgett rolled her eyes and began searching the room for something interesting when her eyes landed on a cretin head of Red hair. 'I don't believe it' she smirked noticing him sleeping behind his book. Slipping out a piece of parchment she scribbled on it 'Walk back to the common room with me. I have a bone to pick with you loser.' Then wadding it up Bridgett waited for the professor to turn his back and threw it at Ron. The note hit him square on the nose causing him to jerk awake. Looking around for what woke him he spotted the piece of paper. Picking up the note he read it, looking around he saw Bridgett looking innocently at him. Smiling he gave a quick nod and turned back to the professor. As soon as class ended Bridgett took her time getting out. Her wait was rewarded when a shadow fell over her.

"So who'd have thought we'd have this class together as well as..." "Transfigurations, charms, potions, and athermancy?" Bridgett finished flashing a quick smile at Ron, who just plain out grinned back.

"I think it was your turn dork."

"Hurumph. Your one to be talking considering you couldn't stay awake through such an exciting lecture..." the rest of the walk they torn each other apart. At the Fat Lady Bridgett dropped her bag. "Aren't you going in?" She questioned when Ron dropped his bag as well.

"Nope I've got hall duty till 12. That's the only reason I took Astronomy, to nap before having to roam the hall all night." Bridgett couldn't tell if she was happy or annoyed granted she was beginning to enjoy Ron's company this almost seemed ridiculous the amount of time they were forced to spend together. By the look on his face he felt the same way. Sighing Bridgett began walking and by the sounds of it Ron followed.

They walked the first lap in silence then Ron finally talked. "Why do you act so tough?"

Bridgett glanced at Ron then looked away. Shrugging she told him, "Long story short when I went to Drumstrangs some kids took advantage of my good nature. I swore never to let it happen again. Besides its good to be alone sometimes."

"You know it's hard to be alone when you have a group of friends."

"True but at least I'm not friends with everybody. If I want to disappear I still can." They fell into silence again.

This time Bridgett broke it "So what about you? Why do you put up with my sharp tongue and constant strand of insults? Why not just turn around on the spot and walk away like you did when we first meet?"

Ron thought for a second "During lunch I saw you how you treated Gin and Mione. You didn't give one or the other your fullest attentions and when you spoke it seem they were the only people in the world to you. Then later when Dean and Seamus cornered you, you befriended them instead of slapping their faces clean off. I figured you must not be all bad, also figured you might need a sparring partner for those days you try acting like two people at once."

Bridgett glanced at him and saw he was staring straight ahead. 'Once more telling the truth. It's almost cute. No it's only the second day to even be thinking about guys being cute. Even if he is.' While she was busy arguing with herself Bridgett missed Ron glance down at her. He could tell she was deep in thought because her hair had turned brown and thick band of freckles appeared across her nose.

'She looks nice in freckles' Ron mentally slapped himself. Both finished the patrol in their own thoughts and silently they grabbed their stuff. Heading into the common room both paused at the edge of their separate stair cases.

Bridgett was first to speak "See you tomorrow Ron."

"Yah" Both searched for something else to say, finally Ron causally asked "Do you want to walk from astronomy together tomorrow?"

Bridgett shrugged, but pointy began digging at the mortar between the stones "If it doesn't bother you we can make it routine till they change the schedules."

"That sounds pretty cool," Ron looked like he wanted to say more but instead just mutter good night and disappeared up the stair case. Bridgett walked up the stairs till she reached the first landing then ran the rest of the way. Throwing open her door she threw her bag down and began shaking Hermione. "Not now. Ron is about to do a triple spin dismount off the rings."

Bridgett giggled at the thought of Ron performing the muggle sport of gymnastics. Leaning in Bridgett whispered "What if I told you snakes had evaded your bed and are crawling up your leg right now?"

Hermione gave a squeak and jumped out of bed "Snakes where? Where?!"

"No where I just wanted to see how fast you could move at the mention of them." Bridgett smiled sweetly "Besides it's your turn to patrol the halls." Hermione glared daggers at Bridgett as she threw her robes on and stormed out down the stairs. Bridgett chuckled and slipped into her pajamas. Once she was safe behind the curtain she sighed 'Hermione was dreaming about Ron...Maybe she really does like him?'


	6. Pranks and Realization

Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Pranks and Realizations

3 1/2 months passed by and Bridgett got into the swing of things. She Dean and Seamus had become the living terrors in Hogwarts. Raul, the new Transfiguration Professor and Flickwick had become frequent visitors to the Hospital Wing after the trio came through. Ron and Bridgett continued to walk from astronomy and patrol together; even then he talked more to Hermione than to Bridgett. Bridgett released a sigh as Ron once again turned to Hermione to ask a question on homework.

"And what has our wicked witch to sigh over?" Seamus teased from across the table.

"Maybe she has finally discovered she can't live without me and only my kiss will save her from her own misery" Dean leaned over all puckered up.

"Ah my toad prince has yet to retrieve my golden ball before I can kiss him." Bridgett battered her eyes at the frowning Dean.

"Face it mate, you will never get a kiss off her" Seamus laughed leaning over to gently punch Dean in the arm. "So what terror do we reek today?"

Bridgett thought "Today is Raul and he's been getting on my nerves with his constant looks towards my chest. Man you would think he's Malfoy sometimes." All three dropped into silence thinking. Seamus absent mindedly pushed around his mashed potatoes and for some reason Bridgett found it interesting.

Dean lit up "Let's do...naw did it last week."

Bridgett began to smile still staring at Seamus potatoes "I've got it." Leaning in she gave them her idea. Seamus and Dean smile wickedly at the idea and nodded their agreement. Bridgett began leaning back she noticed a head very close to her own.

Turning she found Ron looking innocently at her "You Dean and Seamus can't do all that alone." Bridgett glanced at the other two member of the party who nodded their heads vigorously.

Sighing she muttered "you two are determined to call us the Fantastic 4 aren't you? Note to self never show American Movies to English Wizards." Looking back at Ron Bridgett nodded "Alright you can help."

Transfiguration began like normal roll call was given and everyone answered present. Raul glanced nervously at Bridgett and her gang taking up the front corner by his desk. "Today we are going to work on transforming needles into snails. It's similar to changing them into matches. The only difference is the words, begin."

After a few successful times Bridgett missed her needle and hit Malfoy, who turned into a blond snail. "Oh dear, students please remember to point at the needles not at other students." Raul said walking over to Malfoy to change him back. Once his back was turned havoc began.

"AHHHHH" Lavender screamed as her robes turned to mash potatoes.

"What in the..."Zamboni began but couldn't finish as mash potatoes began pouring out of his mouth. Then from the windows and doors mash potatoes began pouting into the room. All the students were panicking and trying to run away form the mash potatoes.

"ENOUGH!" Raul yelled and in two swift movements cleaned everything up and restored people to their original conditions. "O'Connor, Thomas, and Finnegan..." Raul began.

"It wasn't us Professor. Check our wands" Bridgett held her's out. Raul mutter the spell that revealed passed spells and only snails came out of the three wands.

"Everyone hold out your wand." Casting the spell several more times he finally go the result he expected. "Malfoy, Crabe, Goyle see me tonight for detention. From now on ever prank or disruption to my class will result in detention. Dismissed!" Calmly walking out of the class Bridgett made her way to the statue of the one eyed witch. Not long after arriving she was joined by Dean, Seamus, and Ron. All had straight faces except Ron who was grinning form ear to ear.

"Wipe that grin off your face and don't say anything" Bridgett hissed "We're not out of the clear yet." Turning she lead the way to the Room of Requirements. Every so often she would check the halls to make sure Raul or someone was watching trying to catch them in the act of celebrating. They had almost got caught once when Dean had started laughing remembering the look on one of the students faces. Luckily Bridgett quickly cast the laughing spell and they slipped by. Only once the door closed behind Ron did they begin laughing. Tossing her bag to the side Bridgett flopped on a four seater couch, Dean took a bean bag by her head, and Seamus took a futon across from her. For a moment Ron just looked around the room. It was amazing. To his left was a huge fire place with a roaring fire in it but no heat was coming from it. Aside from the couch there were two lounge chairs, an assortment of bean bags, and two more futons. In the corner to his right Ron noticed a muggle TV and beside it was a cabinet full of movies. Last in the back left corner was a tall Grandfather clock. Finally getting it all in Ron smiled and took a seat at Bridgett's feet.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron finally said.

"That it was. Good job group." Bridgett smiled pulling a Milkyway out of the couch.

"So when do we strike next?" Seamus asked struggling to tear the wrapper on his chips. Finally he just gave up and neatly difindo it opened.

Chuckling Dean shook his head "If I know our fearless leader, not for a couple of days. Even I have to agree with that. Our teachers are going to be so on edge we could get into some very unwanted detentions."

Nodding her head Bridgett munched on her Milkyway.

"Is this all you do?" Ron asked "Plan pranks and eat junk food?"

"No" Bridgett stretched her back over the arm of the couch "Sometimes we do homework, sometimes we sleep, sometimes we watch movies, and sometimes we just talk."

Ron contemplated what she said. "That's quite a life to live" then sheepishly he asked "Would it be alright if I join you guy sometimes? I mean Harry is great and all to hang out with but he's got Ginny and well personally I don't enjoy seeing them all over each other."

Bridgett smirked remembering one time when she walked in on Harry and Ginny. Turning her mind to Ron's request she though for a few seconds "You did do a good job today, and we could use another hand. Alright you can join." Seamus coughed slightly. "No way" Bridgett glared at him and Dean who both look like lost puppies trying to get into somebody's house. Bridgett sadly hated the look and gave in "Fine but just this once." "FANSTIC FOUR HO!" (If you haven't seen Thunder Cats you might not get the joke).

"Never again will I let you guys watch American movies or TV shows never!" Bridgett swore to herself.

Ron laughed and glanced at the Grandfather clock "Oh man. Sorry guys but I've got to get going. I promised Hermione that I would meet her in the Library to study for Potions." Grabbing his bag Ron dashed out the door.

Dean waited till he was out the door before asking "Are they going out yet?"

Seamus shook his head "I don't thinks so. You'd think after spending almost four months together in search of horacoxes, saving each other's lives, and having the threat of death they'd realize they mean more to each other than just friends."

"So those two are kind of destined?" Bridgett asked picking up her charms book and letting her hair fall in her face to cover her interest.

"Oh yeah at least that's what everyone at the school thinks" Dean shrugged tossing his trash into the waste basket and picked up his charms book as well. Silently Bridgett began working 'Darn it! Every time, every single time!'

Meanwhile

"Earth to Ron. Hello Ron" Hermione charmed a pillow to begin hitting Ron over the head.

"Hey cut that out" Ron put his hands up in defense.

"Ron you've been staring at that clock for five minutes now. I even offered you food and that didn't faze you. Now did you come to the library to study or not?"

Ron sighed and shook his head "Sorry Mione, don't worry about it."

Hermione groaned and tossed her wand on the table "Not that dumb idea again."

"Yeah Dean and Seamus are still convinced we like each other as well as half the school." Ron grew very serious "Hermione I know you've said it before that I'm just like a brother but do you think its possible..."

Hermione shook her head "Ron being in love with you would be like me being in love with my dad. I've told you that and Harry, Ginny, your MOM, Parvarti, Lavender, Hannah, Luna, Neviel, and everyone else who keeps asking me that dumb question. Sorry Ron, but living with you the rest of my life would be weird."

Ron relaxed and let his eyes go back to the clock.

"Who is she Ron?" Hermione gently asked.

"Its...never mind."

Hermione gave him the I going to figure this out even if it means torture look.

"I hate you like I do my sister sometimes" he mutter "Its just I've only known her for a short time. I can't possible like her could I. Besides she probably doesn't like me anyway."

Hermione got a thoughtful look on her face "I've heard enough talk to know that almost every girl is crushing on you if their not crushing on Harry."

"She's not like most girls."

Hermione smiled at her victory "Well I happen to know that she likes Quidditch as much as you and the Gryffindor vs Slytherine game is tomorrow."

Ron sat staring at the clock for a second then her idea sunk in. Turning he found Hermione was already packed and heading out the door. "How do you know who I'm talking about?"

"Every girl is the same to you, Ron. Every girl except one and let me tell you she is definitely not like most girls."


	7. THe Pasts that Haunt

Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The Pasts That Haunt

Bridgett sighed as she made her way to the astronomy tower. Talking discretely to a couple of the gossip queens she had discovered that consensus was Ron and Hermione were definitely in love. 'Oh well its probably for the best.' She thought turning the corner tot he astronomy hallway.

"Well well well if it isn't our school ham." Malfoy drawled as she passed by him. Bridgett kept walking, but his had grabbed her arm forcing her to turn around to face him. "No one ignores me sweet heart." Bridgett suddenly felt very exposed in her jeans turtle neck and jacket. She watched as Malfoy's eyes traveled down her body.

Angry she shrunk till her eyes made contact with his. "Pervert my eyes are usually up there not down here."

A wicked smile covered Malfoy's face as Bridgett returned to her normal size. "Oh goody now I can keep you in my pocket like pork couplets." With that he slide on hand around her waist and the other began unzipping her jacket. Panic seized Bridgett and she shoved Malfoy as hard as she could. Malfoy lost his balance and stumbled back a few steps. "Oh I like them feisty like taco meat. Harrumph" Malfoy went flying back as Bridgett's fist connected to his face. Then grabbing her bag she ran.

'Coward, fool, idiot.' She screamed at herself tearing into the astronomy classroom. Luckily the Professor wasn't in yet and none of the students had arrived. Sliding into her seat Bridgett puller her knees to her chest. 'No not again. Please not again!' Slowly Bridgett began to calm down. Looking into the window to the side of her she noticed that she was in her normal appearance. Concentrating she tried to change anything about her, but couldn't get past the fear inside. Shaking her head Bridgett pulled her homework out and began checking over it again.

"I don't believe your answers have changed since yesterday." Bridgett jumped up with her wand at the ready. Ron put his hands in the air and smiled "and I'm still not going to try dueling you again. Your just plain evil."

"Sorry" Bridgett whispered dropping back into her seat.

Ron sat next to her noticing her anxiousness and her normal appearance, "What's wrong?"

Bridgett looked at him and smiled "Nothing, but this test is going to be killer. I don't know if I can remember all 250 steps of how a star is made, its life, and its destructions."

Chuckling Ron pulled out his homework. "Your just like Mione all worried yet you do fine and be the first one done anyway." Just as he finished say that the rest of the students began filing in. The test was easy for Bridgett, just like Ron had predicted she was the first one done. Turning in her test Bridgett went back to the Gryffindor corridor. Dropping her bag off at the Fat Lady, Bridgett began making her rounds.

Turning down the first corridor she stopped 'I can't go down there what if Malfoy's down there, or worse what if HE'S down there. Idiot think your a witch do something.' Lifting her wand Bridgett whispered "Lumos." Light filled the corridor and there was nothing. Taking a couple of steps she heard a noise, swinging to her right there was nothing. A few more steps another noise, behind her, nothing. More steps, more noises. Finally Bridget was in tears and had began running blindly down the hallway. 'Must get away' was all she could think about 'Must get away.' Throwing open the door to the Room of Requirements Bridgett quickly jumped in and slammed the door shut. Leaning against it, Bridgett panted looking in she saw the room her, Dean, and Seamus had made.

"One of those nights too?" Seamus's voice gently asked. Even though she knew she was safe, Bridgett still jumped and pointed her wand in the direction his voice came. "Calm down lassie its only me and Dean." Slowly Bridgett lowered her wand, then without warning she crumpled to the ground shaking. Seamus quickly came over and scooped Bridgett up and brought her over to the couch. He placed her delicately next to Dean then dropped in on the other side. Both boys wrapped their arms protectively around her like older brothers.

"Was it the nightmare or did the paranoia kick in?" Dean asked as the three stared into the fire.

"Pera-Per-Pera-nia" Bridgett stuttered shaking her head she attempted to control the stuttering but failed "Y-y-you?"

"Nightmares" Seamus replied. They sat there not moving for a while, Bridgett hugging her knees while the boys just hugged her. Slowly they began to talk about school, Quidditch, and for the guy's sake girls. Eventually they had relaxed enough to untangle, but they still sat close together as if afraid that something may return to hurt them at any moment.

Suddenly Bridgett looked at the door "You don't have to stand there all night. There's room on the couch for one more." Out of the shadows Ron stepped and sheepishly stood there.

"I couldn't sleep and when I saw that Dean and Seamus weren't back and your stuff was still outside the Fat Lady I thought you might be here."

Dean patted the place next to him "No need to be tough around us Ron. Just sit and talk was it the nightmare again?"

Nodding Ron released a huge sigh as he sat down "How did you know?"

Seamus gave a weak smile "We hear you sometimes screaming at night." Silence fell over them as they remember what causes them to scream out at a time when only peace should be.

Ron eventually whispered "You guys have nightmares as well?"

"And Perinea instances" Bridgett gave a sad smile. Then quietly asked "If you want to talk you can. We find that even though the saying sounds so cheesy you do feel better after you talk about it."

Ron thought for a second then began "The nightmares always the same I dream of the time I destroyed the horacux. Those distorted images of Hermione and Harry torment me, then as if its not enough they began killing everyone I held dear to me. They always start with my Mum and end with Harry. They never kill me right away just continues torturing me with the memories I had of everyone. Every time I wake up I can't move. I just lay there praying it was just a dream and that when I get out of bed Harry will still greet me with his usually "Hey Ron". After the nightmare I can never sleep and rest of the day I'm just paranoid that they are waiting to pop out any second and prove is no longer just dream." As he fell silent Bridget remembered a time a couple of weeks back when he bit her head off for stumbling out of a portrait hole.

"I always dream about running from those "Purifiers" and how I was caught that one time." Dean began his story "I escaped, but when I dream about it I can never escape and they torture me to that edge of death. All because I'm muggle born."

Seamus nodded "Me, I dream they take over Hogwarts and force every muggle born and half muggle born into the Great Hall. Then starting with the first years they kill us. Every time I can do noting except watch the lil ones lives being cut short for something that isn't their fault." As silence settle over them so did comfort.

Slowly the boys looked at Bridgett. "During the war things happened. At first nothing was really serious I was more concerned about me because my parents couldn't stay put where ever they were. Constantly moving around I was constantly changing schools. Then they got offered a job in Voldemort's Ministry. Naturally they refused but we had to go into hiding because we were then labeled as muggle lovers. We disguised ourselves a family of muggles who owned a cafe and lived quite happily in Scotland. Eventually we joined a resistance army, actually I joined the army my parents just joined along to make sure I stayed out of trouble. I was in charge of the animal division training them to fight and obey human commands with out using magic. They were very popular on the Scotland front of the war because then magic didn't have to be used that could be detected and large areas could be covered at once. One day while working in the cafe, three men walked in dressed in black robes and skull masks. It was closing time so my parents were at the bank depositing money and there were no customers around. The Death Eater demanded to know where my parents were, but I refused to tell them. Suddenly one of them grabbed me and threw me against a wall. Taking off his mask I recognized a student from Irishmen's. He did most of the torturing the others just encouraged." Bridgett stopped leaving the rest to be implied.

"What did he do to you?" Ron asked. Bridgett froze no one had ever asked her what really happened, no one knew except her parents. Looking around she saw the all three boys were looking at her, none of them demanded an answer but all were will to listen to one. Suddenly Bridgett felt the need to tell her friends about that day

"After throwing me against the wall he followed and picked me up. Then he attempted to rape me, but I kicked him hard in the groin and punched him squarely in the nose. This basically ticked him off and he just began Cusioing me till I was to weak to fight." Standing up Bridgett moved to the corner of the room. "Then he left his mark no matter how much I pleaded him to stop he grabbed a knife and cut open my shirt exposing me back." While she was explaining Bridgett slipped her shirt off enough to expose the Dark Mark crudely drawn on her back. "Just as he finished my parents returned and hexed them till they disappeared. Leaving me half dead and my parents paranoid that they might come back. We hid out in the animal center till I was healed enough to ride. Taking three of my best trained animals we rode into hiding in the forest. I don't remember where the forest is or was still being to weak. Ever since I've tried to be tougher than I already was, but I can't stop freaking out sometimes." Bridgett waited for them to start asking the dumb questions she always asked herself, 'Why didn't you go hex those guys after you were better?' 'Why do keep it inside?' 'Does this make you a freak?' Instead Bridgett felt hands softly lower her shirt back on her back.

"We were all just as weak at some point" Ron whispered just behind her. Turning Bridgett found Ron flanked by Seamus and Dean each nodding "We'll keep your secret."

Bridgett smiled and whispered "You're the first true friends I've had since coming here, besides Mi and Gin, but even they don't know yet." Nodding they understood that something's you can't tell girls with out them going into hysterias on you. The rest of the night was full of talking and laughing as they once more forgot the past the haunted them. Glancing at the clock Bridgett starched "Its 5:30 we had better get back to the common rooms. See you guys at breakfast." With out another word she slipped out heading for the prefect's bathroom. Starting a shower she sighed letting the hot water run down her body. 'I'm glad I keep a set of clean clothes here' she thought stepping out of the shower. Going to a little cubby hold she pulled out a pair of black jeans and a black shirt. Then over the top of that she pulled a black jacket with the words 'Potter 6 Voldemort 0" on the front and 'Dude you got served' on the back. To finish her out fit, Bridget changed her hair black with a strip of white on one side of her face (like Rouge on Xmen) and some black fingerless gloves. Walking into the Great Hall she sat right next to Ginny. "How's the food?" Bridgett asked dishing out some scrambled eggs on her toast to make a sandwich.

"Great" Ginny smiled seeing Bridgett's appearance, she couldn't read the shirt but that didn't bother her probably have something to do with a muggle band or something. That is until Ron sat across from Bridgett read the front and Bridgett turned around to grab something out of her bag and he happened to read the back. Suddenly Ron began laughing so hard that he ended up falling off the bench to the floor.

"Ronald what is your problem?" Hermione scowled embarrassed by the attention Ron was drawing.

"Look….At…Shirt" Ron managed between laughs pointing at Bridgett. Everyone turned to Bridgett who stood up so everyone could read the front then turned so they could then read the back. Hermione began coughing and trying not to laugh, Ginny was desperately biting her lip. Harry, Dean, and Seamus joined Ron on the floor laughing. Before long everyone in the Great Hall was laughing except the Slytherine of course. Even the Professors were desperately trying not to laugh. Later as the group was walking to Charms, Bridgett stopped and looked into the air at nothing in particular. "Today I have decided to be as annoying as possible so please forgive me dear heads as I don't believe I will be a prefect to much longer." Little did Bridgett know that her plans would get her more than what she bargained for and still let her keep her badge.


End file.
